Hace 3 Años
by RyMTY
Summary: (21) Hace 3 Años Blake de 15 años conocio al Schnee mayor, hablaron de tantas cosas que 'terminaron' en un 'acuerdo' que no se cumplio. Juguemos...


**Bueno Gente, la verdad antes de que Blake entrara a beacon yo la veía como una asesina serial xD en los ultimos capitulos de la temporada dos cuando Blake termino de pelear con el Señor Naranja (Roman) y este dice "Pero no puedes olvidar lo que hiciste" antes de que Blake le diera un C-C-Combo Breaker.**

**pense: "Tengo una Idea, es rara pero idea"**

**asi que pues aqui estamos xD**

**esto, obvio tiene varias modificaciones con Blake y su cuerpo...Khé**

**Advertencia: Mencion de Violacion, Mencion de G!P o Futa (se menciona muy poco y no hay lemon asi que no se preocupen) y otras cosas. Menciones de lugar OC y mencion de personajes OOC (solo se menciona una vez)**

**PD. Tal vez juegue un poco con el el Pasado de Blake**

**PD. Lamento por algunos errores de ortografia pero es que lo hice desde mi cel y no me dio oportunidad de revisarlo**

**deberia mencionar que es AU? aunque no se si eso se aplica a qui.**

_Este documento esta suejeto a cambio_

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 3 años<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edificio Schnee<strong>_

Blake empujo contra la pared a un señor de unos 45 años de edad; su cabello era blanco en su cara había barba blanca y sus ojos eran azules como el hielo, Estaba vestido con un traje blanco la playera también era blanca y su corbata era azul eléctrico.

Blake lo vuelve a estrellar contra la pared, sus manos sujetaban al Schnee por el cuello de su playera. Blake tenía una expresión de ira pero en sus labios había una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa que no mostraba felicidad ni alegría, era una sonrisa cínica o irónica. El Schnee no lo podía descifrar. Pero el no tenía miedo, no, claro que no.

Blake acerco su rostro a la de él y comenzó a hablar

-Escuche- comenzó Blake -Sr. Schnee...

-...- Schnee lo miraba con una expresión Estoica como si dijera que no tenía miedo de nada y de nadie mucho menos una chiquilla como ella.

-hace 1 año...destruyó un barrio Faunus En La Ciudad de Kou.

El Schnee parpadeo varias ves tratando de recordar ese evento en Kou hace 3 años ¿Cómo iba a recordarlo? Había hecho y destruido hace 3 años. El Schnee analizo a la joven que la tenia acorralado tratando de enlazarla de algún modo con ese evento…parpadeo varias veces otra vez por fin recordando dicho evento

-Lo recuerdo- comenzó -Tu eras esa chica que se me abalanzó con esa navaja, ¿Cierto? has crecido mucho en un año.

-Vaya, me recuerda- suelta al Schnee y se aleja un poco de él dándole la espalda y camina hacia el escritorio del Schnee viendo varias cosas encima de él -pero no vine por eso aunque había dicho que te iba a matar cuanto te viera pero no vengo por eso

El Schnee al estar libre gruñe un poco casi inaudible y comienza a acomodarse el saco y su corbata de nuevo.

-Si que tiene buena memoria- Blake se sienta en la silla giratoria que estaba detrás del escritorio -Debería felicitarlo por eso...- se recarga en ella.

Blake ve en el escritorio unas 2 foto que estaban protegidas por un marco de mármol; primera foto tenia a dos niñas de uno años de edad, ambas tenían el cabello blanco como el Schnee mayor. Ambas sonreían y se veían felices.

La Segunda foto mostraban a las mismas niña pero ahora grandes una de al parecer 15 y la otra de 16; la primera tenía el cabello atado en una y en su ojo izquierdo había una cicatriz, y la segunda de 16 tenía el cabello atado a dos coletas. La primera tenía una expresión seria mientras que la segunda sonreía.

-Gracias, me han dicho mucho eso- dijo con un tono de orgullo tratando de disimular.

Blake toma la segunda foto mostrando a las chicas y paso sus dedos en ambas deteniendo en la menor de 15. Blake, aun con la foto en manos dio la vuelta en la silla y vio al señor Schnee con una sonrisa genuina.

-Tiene hijas preciosas ¿lo sabía?

-También me lo han dicho

-Sabe, me gustan, en especial la primera de la foto, se ve bonita bueno de hecho ambas se ven hermosas -ríe un poco- como se llama?

-¿Quien?- pregunta

-Tu segunda hija- Blake vuelve a observar la foto y observa como el Schnee mayor se tensa con lo que dijo -Creo que era…- se pone a pensar -¿Reiss? ¿Beiss?...oh Weiss- sonríe.

-¿Que Quieres de mi?- pregunta algo exasperado.

-¿Que quiero de ti? No lo sé…realmente no lo sé-

El Silencio incomodo cayó sobre la sala.

El Schnee Mayor ni Blake ya no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra por varios minutos. Schnee analizo de nuevo a la Joven que estaba enfrente de ella; Faunus? Obvio, se le notaba sus orejas gato quiere suponer aunque sus orejas eran negras y pueden ser disimuladas en la oscuridad, Cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba a sus hombros, Ojos color ámbar y estaban algo rasgados, Las características de un Gato. Siguió observando el cuerpo; Una Bufanda negra decoraba su cuello como si algo escondiera ahí, una chaqueta negra que estaba algo vieja y un poco rasgada con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos a través de los pequeños huecos de la chaqueta parecía que traía una playera color blanca, sus pantalones de chándal de mezclilla color gris oscuro que también parecían viejos y zapatos? Por dios no tenía ni chanclas!

Algo que le llamaba la atención el Schnee es que en las muñecas podía ver pequeños tatuajes de números pequeños del 1 al 115 todos ambos amontonados entre si que se podían ocultar fácilmente si se le ponía una cintilla en ellas o se ocultaba con mangas.

Los Numeros tal vez significaban algo posiblemente las victimas de hace 1 año o otra cosa pero Schnee no quiere averiguarlo

Schnee observo de nuevo el rostro de Blake observando como ya no estaba la sonrisa, de hecho, ya no sabía que expresión estaba adornando en su rostro

Blake tose un poco llamando la atención del Schnee mayor.

-Sabes...¿Cual es la definición de locura?- pregunto de repente Blake

-No

-Yo tampoco la verdad- se sincero -Mi mejor amiga Lucina me hacía la misma pregunta una y otra y otra y otra vez esperando que contestará algo día tras día.

-Que le contestabas?- pregunto

-Nada, no tenía respuesta y ella dijo que la respuesta aparecería algún día cuando me haya consumido totalmente por ella...obvio se refiere por la locura y la ira

-Que le paso a tu amiga?-

-Murió- contestó sin dudar y ve al señor Schnee mientras sonreía un poco -Sabes a veces pienso y me alegro de que hayas destruido ese barrio- Schnee se le queda mirando con confusión y luego titubea un rato tratando de formular una pregunta.

Blake al ver eso contesto rápidamente otra vez

-Luego aparecerá la respuesta...

-...-

-Mira...esto es lo que haremos ¿si?

Blake se levanta de la silla lentamente ante la mirada atenta del Schnee y antes de que se diera cuenta el mayor, Estaba acorralado contra la pared nuevamente con la diferencia de que Blake tenía su antebrazo contra la garganta de este pero aun dejándolo respirar.

-Va a seguir con su empresa como siempre lo hace ¿entiendes?- Pregunta suavemente y este asiente.

-Si- contesta rápidamente viéndola

-Vale, eso es bueno. -Suelta un poco su agarre pero sin dejar de presionar- Quiero que mejores los derechos Faunus y des proteccion o mas dicho has que validen los derechos y es todo lo que te pido

-Que?- pregunta con algo de incredulidad contesta tratando de soltarse pero la presión que ejerce la chica es mucho mayor que su fuerza y la verdad le sorprende.

-Lo que dije ¿Acaso Estas Sordo?

-No lo estoy pero me niego

-Que dijiste?- comienza a soltar al Schnee

-Que no lo haré...- con determinación y siente como Blake presiona mas su cuello dejándolo sin aire

Blake se comenzó a reír con tanta ironía que el Schnee no sabía si se estaba riendo por que le dio risa o porque ya no tiene sentido común.

-Vale vale creo que no entiendes tu situación- Suelta completamente al Schnee

El Schnee al estar libre comenzó a tomar grandes largas respiraciones de aire y volvía a la normalidad, después de 2 minutos paro de reír abruptamente y vio a Schnee con otro rostro inexpresivo

-Escuche...

Antes de que Schnee se diera cuenta estaba sentado en la silla negra y sentía como el cañón de un arma de fuego se le pegaba a su sien.

-Lo hace o...- comenzó

-O qué?- reto

-Ya le dije… que tiene bonitas hijas?- pregunto

-...- El Schnee se quedo callado

-Escuche, si no lo hace...- acerca un poco más su boca al oído del mayor -los buscare los encontrare y los voy a llevar con Adam en White Fang.

-...-

-Luego...te voy a torturar y jugare tanto contigo, Sentirás tanto dolor que desearas estar muerto- golpea varias veces el cañón del arma en el sien del Schnee.

-No lo creo

-Ah no? -Sonríe con una expresión divertida en su rostro pero un escalofrío recorrió por la columna vertebral de Schnee -tenemos camas ahí...y tu estarás enfrente de ellas.

Schnee le lanza una mirada confundida a Blake y esta sonreía lascivamente que rápidamente que sintió que los escalofríos y la tensión en su cuerpo aumentaban rápidamente.

-Y tus hijas… estarán en esas cama, junto conmigo y Adam

Acerca sus labios casi rozando en el oído del Schnee mayor y rueda sus ojos para ver otro lado

-Las violaremos tan duro enfrente de ti pero tan duro que las vamos a dejar tan llenas y van a quedar ambas embarazadas en la primera vez que nos corramos dentro de ellas- se relame los labios que le dio repugnancia a Schnee -Serán nuestros juguetes favoritos, y entre él y yo nos la intercambiaremos entre si.

Blake se vuelve a relamer los labios y por el rabillo del ojo del Schnee ve como los ojos de Blake se oscurecen por el deseo. No sabía qué hacer ya.

-ansió oír sus gritos de placer y dolor. Sus gemidos de placer con lloriqueos. Ya oigo con ansias a Winter diciendo: 'Blake por favor dame más y déjame llena' o 'dame mi dulce favorito Blake' -dice con una voz chillona estos último tratando de disimular como si fuera la voz de Winter

Schnee se había quedado con los ojos abiertos de shock, no podía imaginárselo y el pánico comenzó a dominarlo

-En especial a Weiss- susurra en su oído con un tono cínico -voy a acabar con Winter primero pero Weiss es lo que se va a llevar la mejor parte...

Blake se separa del Schnee junto con el cañón de Gambol, Rodea el escritorio y termina enfrente de él y se sienta en una silla negra y baja a gambol completamente volviéndose de nuevo en compacto.

Schnee traga saliva lentamente y finalmente se rindió

-Está bien...-habla finalmente Schnee- te cumpliré esas condiciones- tose un poco y arregla su postura y ve a la chica -Solo...no les hagas daño a ellas, puedes si quieres hacerme daño a mi pero no a ellas.

Blake se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la ventana viendo a la luna

-Gracias Sr. Schnee- Abre la ventana y prepara la cadena de Gambol -Si usted cumple, yo cumplo y

Sale por la ventana desapareciendo completamente de la vista y deseo ese lugar dejando a Schnee con un suspiro y lavándose con una toalla el sudor de su frente

-No lo haré…-dice con determinación.

_**En la azotea de otro edificio**_

Blake Observa a la luna y su resplandor mientras pensaba en lo que haría con las hermanas Schnee al ver como su padre no cumpliría con su parte.

-Así quiere jugar, Schnee?- sonríe y muestra pequeños colmillo que sobre salen un poco de los demás dientes- Juguemos...

* * *

><p>Blake abre los ojos viendo a una Ruby casi encima de ella<p>

-Hey Blake, te sientes bien?- pregunto una Ruby preocupada por su compañera ya que esta no se a levantado en toda la mañana ni para ducharse aparte de que las clases ya iban a comenzar

-Si- contesto Blake sentándose en la cama -solo que estaba recordando unas cosas…

Rubí iba preguntar mas pero antes de que lo hiciera Blake ya se había levantado y camino rápido hacia el cuarto de baño y se encerró.

En esos 3 años nada ha cambiado, los Faunus siguen siendo menospreciados y abusados por los humanos. Ya nada tenía sentido en esa vida y Schnee no ha hecho nada

Winter

Weiss

No tenía ni idea que hacer, hace 3 años tenía un plan pero ya no lo tiene.

Blake se recargo en la puerta por un rato y se remango un poco la manga de su bata dejando descubierto sus muñecas, los numeros habían aumento hasta 171. con un suspiro blake camino hacia el espejo y se vio a si misma, abrio un poco su boca viendo sus colmillos.

-Juguemos…-


End file.
